Kecupan Bisu Seribu Bahasa
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkan Konoha saat aku tengah mengandung anakknya, tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi hanya meninggalkan surat dengan perkataan "maafkan aku". Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi setelah menghamiliku tanpa menyebut kata-kata cinta, juga kenapa kedua matanya memandangku dengan penuh penderitaan. /Canon/Untuk partisipasi Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri!


**Kecupan Bisu Seribu Bahasa**

Halo semuanya. Berjumpa lagi. Ini adalah one shot SasuSaku khusus untuk kontes S-Savers yang diselenggarakan oleh Banjir TomatCeri. Butuh dua hari untuk menulisnya, saya juga sudah berusaha untuk tidak menulis kesalahan ketik satupun. Fanfic ini punya tiga bagian, sudut pandang Sakura, sudut pandang Sasuke, lalu sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kontes S-Savers itu apa, silahkan cek akun Banjir TomatCeri, semuanya tertulis disana.

Bagi yang sedang menunggu update fanfic saya yang lainnya, bersabarlah! Saya lagi sibuk dan masih bingung ingin menyelesaikan fanfic apa karena sudah waktunya menamatkan satu fanfic.

Oke selamat membaca bagi para fans SasuSaku! :D

Disclaimer: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Ray.

Setting: Canon

Genre: Romance & General

Rate: T

* * *

Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengerti Sasuke. Saat-saat itulah, aku berharap aku seorang Uchiha karena nampaknya mereka memiliki sifat dan jalan pikiran yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka yang membagi darah yang sama. Aku bukan seorang Uchiha, walaupun mewariskan nama itu kepada orang lain.

Sasuke merupakan misteri terbesar dalam hidupku yang aku ingin pecahkan sekuat tenaga. Sejak kecil aku telah memandanginya dari belakang. Punggungnya yang tegap yang mencerminkan beban dan luka batin yang dalam, dipadu dengan lambang Uchiha di bajunya. Sering aku mendapati dirku berjalan di belakangnya. Sering kali aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa menyebut nama atau sepatah katapun, mengetahui ia tidak suka mendengar suaraku, atau tidak suka pada diriku seutuhnya. Aku tahu hal itu.

Aku juga tahu ribuan arti di balik kata favoritnya: Hn. Aku tahu kapan kata itu berarti "pergi kamu", "aku tidak suka pada tingkah lakumu", "tinggalkan aku sendiri", "kau menyebalkan, enyahlah!", atau bahkan "boleh juga kamu". Aku tahu.

Namun aku tidak tahu apa artinya saat ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah kembali dari perang ninja keempat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkan aku yang tengah mengandung anakknya, tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi hanya meninggalkan surat dengan perkataan "maafkan aku". Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi setelah menghamiliku tanpa menyebut kata-kata cinta.

Tsunade-sama pernah berkata kepadaku, bahwa hal paling gila di dunia ini adalah melakukan sesuatu berulang kali dan mengharapkan hasil yang berbeda terjadi. Aku sekarang mengerti kata-katanya. Aku sungguh bodoh mengharapkan Sasuke mau tinggal di Konoha untuk hidup bersamaku, bersama Naruto dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Aku bodoh mengira ia telah berubah, malam ia datang ke kamarku melalui jendelaku, sebulan setelah perang dunia keempat selesai.

Malam itu aku kembali dari rumah sakit, merawat para shinobi yang terluka dari perang. Aku lelah dan capek. Setiap orang di desa sangat sibuk, aku jarang dapat ketemu Naruto yang membantu Tsunade membangun desa dan mempererat hubungan Konoha dengan desa-desa yang lainnya. Aku lebih jarang lagi dapat ketemu Sasuke yang ditahan dan diinterogasi. Setiap kali aku menanyakan kondisi Sasuke pada Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum gugup dan berkata bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Setelah itu ia berlari dengan wajah sedih, meninggalkan aku dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan di benakku.

Jujur, aku rindu sekali pada Sasuke. Aku bahagia saat berjalan pulang bersamanya dan Naruto, melalui pintu gerbang Konoha bertiga. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang mereka. Tangisanku hanyalah tangisan bisu, namun aku bisa merasakan emosi kedua lelaki yang berjalan di depanku. Aku hampir bisa bersumpah aku melihat rasa damai di kedua mata hitam Sasuke saat ia berjalan di jalanan Konoha. Ia bahkan sampai menggenggam tanganku.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit aku dibutuhkan untuk menolong mereka yang terluka parah. Aku melihat Sasuke dibawa pergi Tsunade. Karena Naruto yang menemani aku tahu Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan dihukum mati.

Namun itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya. Sebulan penuh aku mencari dan menanyai keadaanya, namun tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Hanya jawaban pendek basi dan pandangan sedih yang aku dapatkan dari mereka.

Aku terkadang menangis sebelum tidur. Aku membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka agar angin malam menghapus air mataku yang bodoh. Setelah tertidur, aku sering memimpikan Sasuke. Ia berada di dekatku, memandangku, mengawasiku, terkadang ia bahkan mengelus kepalaku. Setiap kali aku menyebut namanya, aku merasakan kecupan dingin di atas bibirku. Mimpi-mimpi itu mirip sekali dengan mimpi yang kudapatkan malam Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha untuk pertama kalinya, setelah aku gagal membuatnya tinggal dan mendapati diriku di atas bangku luar. Mimpiku akan berakhir dengan kecupan dingin lalu Sasuke akan berjalan, hilang ditelan kegelapan. Aku akan terbangun dengan memanggil namanya. Dan setiap kali memanggilnya ia telah pergi, untuk sesungguhnya.

Namun malam Sasuke mengunjungiku, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terduduk di atas ranjangku, memegang bingkai foto tim tujuh yang baru. Foto itu sekarang memperlihatkan Kakashi yang babak belur setelah bertarung dengan Obito, berdiri di belakang Naruto yang menenteng Sasuke. Baju keduanya juga compang-camping, badan mereka penuh luka, Naruto terlihat lelah namun ia tersenyum lebar sekali. Ia sungguh terlihat bahagia. Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum ala Uchiha-nya yang aku kenal. Sai berdiri di samping Naruto, tersenyum malu karena difoto untuk pertama kalinya dengan senyumnya yang nyata. Aku berdiri di samping Sasuke, menitikkan air mata bahagia.

Dengan pelan aku menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang tertampang di foto. Aku membisikkan namanya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan memainkan korden-kordenku. Aku mendengar suara kaki seseorang yang menyentuh lantai kamarku. Dengan cepat aku menyambar kunai-ku dari bawah bantal sebelum seseorang memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku terkejut saat memandang kedua mata hitam Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya memandangku sesaat sebelum ia menciumku. Aku terkejut, sungguh terkejut, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah aku sedang bermimpi. Namun ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke benar-benar menciumku, pertama-tama lembut namun semakin lama ia semakin mendalam. Aku langsung luluh di dalam pelukannya, saat itu semua benteng yang aku bangun di sekeliling hatiku, runtuh seketika. Aku hanya ingin memberikan diriku seutuhnya pada Sasuke, memperlihatkan kepadanya betapa dalamnya aku mencintainya. Aku mempersembahkan diri dan cintaku untuk lelaki yang bahkan tidak menyebut kata cinta sekalipun.

Esok harinya ia sudah tidak ada. Aku menemukan secarik kertas dengan kata "maafkan aku" di sampingku, tempat ia berbaring sepanjang malam. Mula-mula aku tidak curiga dan panik, namun saat aku bertanya kepada Naruto dimana Sasuke berada, ia tidak mampu menatap kedua mataku.

Air mataku berlinang sebelum aku benar-benar memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Aku kembali sadarkan diri di kamarku, ibuku merawatku dengan pandangan cemas, nampaknya aku telah jatuh pingsan di jalanan. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendengar dari ibu kalau Sasuke telah meninggalkan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mencoba mencari tahu alasannya, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu. Apakah perdamaian tidak cocok untuk jalan hidupnya? Apakah ia tidak suka hidup di peradaban? Tidak ada jawaban. Semakin lama aku memikirkannya, aku semakin jatuh sakit. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan, badanku sempat demam, ibuku sampai harus menyuapiku. Terkadang aku menangis di dalam tidurku, memanggil nama Sasuke, akan tetapi kali ini tidak ada kecupan yang membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku.

Aku mencoba kembali bekerja, walaupun kondisiku tidak membaik. Mukaku pucat dan aku merasa sungguh tidak enak badan saat mulai kerja di rumah sakit. Saat mencoba menyembuhkan kaki seorang pasien, aku tiba-tiba harus berlari ke kamar kecil untuk muntah. Shizune yang kebetulan lewat, langsung menyeretku ke ruangan periksa yang kosong. Tanpa basa-basi ia memeriksa kondisiku. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah shock-nya waktu itu.

"Sakura... kamu hamil."

Dunia terasa berhenti, ketika aku mendengar kata-kata Shizune. Benarkah? Benarkah aku hamil? Apakah itulah tujuan Sasuke mengunjungiku malam itu? Untuk membangkitkan klannya sebelum ia pergi lagi?

Seharusnya aku merasa marah kepada Sasuke karena meninggalkan aku setelah menghamiliku, takut karena aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu tunggal, malu dan frustasi karena aku akan jadi bahan pembicaraan desa, dan kecewa karena dipergunakan Sasuke untuk mencapai keinginannya. Namun aku memeluk diriku, menitikkan air mata bahagia karena dianugrahi seorang anak dari lelaki yang kucintai. Aku bersumpah akan menjadi ibu terbaik untuk anaknya Sasuke. Aku telah menemukan tujuan hidupku yang lain, sebuah penopang kehidupan setelah pengkhianatan Sasuke yang kedua. Terima kasih Sasuke atas titipanmu.

Seperti yang telah kuduga, aku menjadi bahan gosip seluruh desa. Kedua orang tuaku mendukungku untuk melahirkan bayiku. Bahkan Naruto dan Ino menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Aku sempat menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendapati semua teman-temanku melakukan pesta kejutan atas selamatan anak pertamaku.

Sasuke dimanakah dirimu? Lihat, anak kita tumbuh sehat di dalam perutku. Aku sudah melewati masa kritis, ibu dan Ino terus memaksaku untuk makan makanan bergizi, bagaimana bisa kalau aku ingin makan ramen terus? Tentu saja Naruto mendukung penuh jika aku ajak dia makan di Ichiraku, namun Ino bisa jadi ganas.

Sasuke percayakah kamu?! Kita akan mendapatkan kembar. Laki-laki. Tsunade pun terkejut saat mendengar kabarnya. Aku akan jadi sangat sibuk, aku belum pernah membesarkan seorang anak, sekarang aku bahkan akan dapat dua sekaligus. Sungguh tanggung jawab besar tapi aku bahagia karena dikarunia dua anak. Aku bisa bayangkan mereka akan jadi shinobi yang hebat.

Aku punya kesulitan berjalan sekarang. Ibu terkadang harus menopangku. Aku bisa saja memakai cakra-ku untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari namun Tsunade memperingatkanku karena umurku yang masih muda dan sudah hamil dengan kembar, aku harus hati-hati dengan mempergunakan suplai cakra. Ayah telah memutuskan kalau aku diam di rumah sakit sebulan sebelum aku melahirkan. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk diam di rumah sakit sebagai pasien apalagi sebegitu lamanya, namun demi kedua anak berhargaku aku akan melakukannya.

Aku melahirkan malam bulan purnama pertama setelah tinggal di rumah sakit. Ayah, ibu dan semua teman-temanku telah datang, selain ibu tidak ada yang boleh menemaniku. Sungguh sakit rasanya, aku merasa rapuh dan lemah sekali. Belum pernah aku berharap Sasuke berada di sisiku, belum pernah sebelumnya aku begitu membutuhkannya. Aku terus-menerus meneriaki namanya sampai mendengar tangisan putraku yang pertama. Air mataku berlinang, putraku dibaringkan di sisiku. Aku dengar dari ibu, bahwa saat-saat pertama seorang bayi lahir di dunia ini, dia harus dibaringkan di sisi ibu kandungnya agar ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka menjadi erat. Setelah mencium putraku dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku merasakan sakitnya datang kembali. Aku memohon kepada kami-sama agar aku cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh pingsan agar aku bisa melihat putraku yang kedua.

Permohonannku telah dikabulkan, rasa sakit tak tertahankan telah diganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Aku berbaring lelah di atas ranjangku dengan bayi mungil di setiap lenganku. Ibuku menitikkan air mata bahagia saat ia memfotoku. Ia belum puas memfotoku, pintunya sudah terbuka dan teman-temanku berlari masuk. Naruto langsung melihat ciri-ciri Sasuke pada kedua anak kita.

"Lihat! Dua Sasuke kecil. Nama mereka siapa?"

Aku tersenyum kepada Naruto, tentu saja aku punya nama terbaik untuk kedua anak ini.

"Itasuke dan Satachi."

Teman-temanku berpendapat bahwa itu adalah nama terbaik yang bisa sepasang kembar Uchiha dapatkan. Semua ingin sekali menggendong si kembar satu persatu. Mereka ribut sampai Satachi menangis, nampaknya ia tidak suka jadi incaran para penggemarnya. Ibu mengusir mereka pergi dengan alasan bahwa aku dan si kembar butuh istirahat cukup.

Aku sangat beruntung punya orang tua dan teman-temanku karena ternyata mengurus dua bayi sekaligus adalah sebuah tantangan yang bisa disejajarkan dengan misi S. Si kembar tidak hanya mirip luarnya dengan Sasuke, mereka bahkan memiliki ciri-ciri sifat khas seorang Uchiha sejati.

Itasuke sangat pintar dan berbakat, ia tahu jika ia menangis atau tersenyum manis, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu, ia juga yang paling keras kepala dan memiliki tenaga yang terkuat. Mungkin itu salah satu karunia dariku.

Satachi lebih pendiam, tapi ia sering melakukan hal-hal imut untuk mendapat simpati dan perhatian tambahan. Jika ia lagi ingin ditinggal sendirian ia hanya perlu memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. Saat mencoba mengajarinya bilang mama, aku sampai memukul kepalaku saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain: Hn.

Siang hari aku sibuk mengurus kedua buah hatiku, namun malam harinya saat keduanya tertidur lelap aku kembali dihantui rasa rindu dan sepi. Seringkali aku terduduk di samping ranjang mereka dengan memandang foto tim tujuh terakhir yang kuletakkan di dekat mereka, agar mereka tahu ayah mereka mengawasi dari jauh. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak Sasuke telah meninggalkan Konoha, aku tertidur di lantai di samping tempat tidur si kembar.

Malam itu aku kembali memimpikan Sasuke. Ia mengawasiku dari jauh, tidak mendekatiku. Aku menggendong si kembar dan mencoba memanggil namanya. Terus-menerus aku bercerita kepadanya tentang kehidupan Itasuke dan Satachi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedih dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan dingin di bibirku. Aku terbangun seketika sambil memanggil nama Sasuke. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Teriakanku bahkan sampai membangunkan si kembar, aku mengangkat dan menyusui mereka. Air mataku berlinang karena aku begitu merindukan Sasuke, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sentuhan dingin itu di bibirku.

Waktu berjalan cepat dan si kembar sudah bisa berjalan sedikit, sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Seperti yang kuduga, kata favorit Satachi adalah Hn. Itasuke adalah si pemimpin di antara mereka berdua, ia sering membimbing dan menjaga Satachi. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat tingkah laku mereka. Aku merasa aku adalah ibu paling beruntung di dunia ini, dan para ibu-ibu yang lainnya melirik iri saat jalan-jalan dengan kedua putraku yang tampan.

Aku bermain dengan si kembar malam ini lama karena malam ini adalah hari tahun kedua Sasuke telah meninggalkan desa. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya oleh karena itu aku mencoba mencurahkan perhatianku ke hal-hal yang lain. Setelah si kembar tertidur, aku membersihkan dapur, kamar mandi, menyiapkan sarapan yang kemudian aku simpan di kulkas. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk tidur saja sampai besok.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Sasuke di kamarku. Kedua lututku sampai tidak mampu menopang tubuhku dan aku ambruk seketika. Sasuke benar-benar berada di kamarku, raut wajahnya tidak berubah, ia masih terlihat tampan, belakang rambutnya masih tetap seperti dulu. Hanya kedua matanya, masih hitam namun kesedihan dari terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya masih tercermin disana.

Aku membisikkan namanya dan Sasuke berjalan ke arahku, mengangkatku hati-hati. Ia mencium seluruh wajahku, membelai tubuhku dengan lembut, ia bernapas mendalam saat mencium aroma rambutku. Tubuhku gemetaran, aku berada di antara keinginan untuk memukul wajahnya, membangun seluruh desa, dan menciumnya balik. Aku hanya mampu menitikkan air mata saat memohon kepadanya untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dua tahun menunggu kepulangannya dan berharap ia kembali dan aku malah menyuruhnya pergi. Namun Sasuke tidak mendengar, ia terus memperlakukan aku dengan lembut. Aku merasa tersiksa sekali, aku tahu bahwa ia akan menghilang lagi begitu matahari terbit. Apa yang bisa membuatnya tinggal kali ini? Mungkin si kembar...

"Sasuke... kumohon, jangan lakukan ini..."

Sasuke terhenti dan menatap kedua mataku. Ia terlihat begitu tersiksa, rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya membuatku luluh lagi. Aku adalah gadis paling bodoh karena kembali menerima laki-laki itu, walaupun tahu aku hanya dimainkan, dipergunakan. Tapi apa daya jika hatiku ini penuh cinta? Apa daya mengetahui aku akan menyesali perbuatanku di hari esok.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintuku setelah mencium bibirku dengan dalam. Kelopak mataku menjadi berat dan aku mendengar langkah Sasuke yang menuju kamar si kembar. Apakah ia tahu tentang mereka? Akankah ia mengenali mereka?

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menyakiti atau menculik mereka. Aku yakin itu.

Aku tidak terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah menghilang lagi. Aku mencoba mengabaikan rasa kecewaku saat tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Aku sedikit berharap setidaknya si kembar akan membuatnya tinggal di Konoha, namun aku kembali hanya membodohi diriku. Dengan berat hati aku mengajak si kembar jalan-jalan.

Ternyata aku lebih bodoh dari yang kukira. Ibuku memandangku dengan tidak percaya saat aku memberitahu kabar bahwa aku hamil lagi. Kali ini ia menceramahiku dengan marah. Ayah untuk pertama kalinya ikut mengamuk, bahkan melebihi ibu.

"Si Uchiha itu pasti pernah mengunjungimu? Apa yang kamu pikirkan Sakura saat menlihat Uchiha itu mendatangimu? Bagaimana mungkin kamu membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Apakah kamu ingin jadi hamil setiap kali ia mengunjungimu?"

Perkataan kedua orang tuaku menambah luka pada hatiku yang sudah robek. Kali ini aku akan dicemohkan desa. Aku kali ini tidak yakin untuk melahirkan anak ini. Seketika setelah memikirkan itu aku meminta maaf pada bayi di dalam kandunganku. Aku berjanji akan mencintai anak ini seperti mencintai si kembar. Tidak peduli jadi bahan tertawaan desa atau tidak.

Reaksi teman-temanku sama seperti kedua orang tuaku, Tsunade-sama sampai ikut menceramahiku. Aku mendengar perkataan mereka namun bersikeras untuk melahirkan. Tentu saja kedua orang tua dan teman-temanku mendukungku.

Kelahirannya berjalan lebih lancar dari yang sebelumnya. Aku bahagia sekali saat menggendong putriku. Aku telah memberinya nama Sakurako, anak bunga Sakura. Sepertinya gen Sasuke pun dominan karena rambut Sakurako hitam, hanya kedua matanya mencerminkan ciri yang ia wariskan dariku.

Hidupku sekarang sudah tidak tenang lagi. Aku harus membagi waktu untuk bekerja sambil membesarkan ketiga anakku. Kedua orang tuaku menawarkan aku untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tetapi aku menolaknya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku ingin mampu membesarkan dan menghidupi anak-anakku, aku ingin tunjukkan kepada dunia dan Sasuke bahwa aku mampu melakukannya.

Membesarkan tiga anak sendirian, apalagi yang keturunan Uchiha ternyata lebih susah dari yang kukira. Saat bekerja, ibuku menjaga mereka, sisa hari aku lewatkan dengan mengurus mereka menggantikan ibu. Aku kesulitan untuk memenuhi kesukaan ketiga anakku yang berbede dari masing-masing. Itasuke suka main ninja-ninjaan sementara Satachi suka main di dalam rumah, dan si kecil Saku masih harus dijaga penuh 24 jam. Untungnya saat malam mereka suka mendengarku membacakan dongeng, terutama dongeng tentang putri tidur. Suatu hari aku pulang dari rumah sakit dan aku mendapati si kembar bermain putri tidur dengan Sakurako. Bayi mungil itu tertidur lelap sementara Itasuke berperan sebagai pangeran yang membasmi naga jahat, bersama si peri Satachi. Ibuku sibuk memfoto mereka dengan terkekeh. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka. Setelah Itasuke mengecup kening Saku kecil, membuatnya terbangun sambil menangis, aku dan ibuku tertawa. Aku merasa bahagia, walaupun Sasuke tidak ada disini untuk membagi saat-saat ini denganku.

Sasuke... semoga kamu bahagia dimanapun kamu berada.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Sakura... semoga kamu bahagia di Konoha.

Aku tersembunyi di balik air terjun, tempat rahasiaku yang baru untuk minggu ini. Aku ingin menghidupkan api perunggun, namun aku masih bisa merasakan cakra beberapa shinobi di dekatku. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkkan diriku atau seluruh usahaku tahun-tahun terakhir ini bisa musnah.

Aku selalu berada di dalam pelarian, bersembunyi siang malam hanya untuk mampu mengawasi dan melihat Sakura dari kejauhan. Aku tahu aku bisa dihukum mati jika ada yang melihatku masih berada di wilayah shinobi sementara aku sudah diasingkan keluar. Keinginnanku untuk menjadi Hokage sudah aku buang jauh-jauh karena hal itu sudah mustahil sekarang. Aku puas jika bisa melihat Sakura dan Naruto sekali setahun, sementara aku melewati sisa tahunnya di perbatasan barat, menjaga negara-negara shinobi dari serangan luar apapun.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan Sakura sendirian tanpa menjelaskan alasan aku pergi. Aku bermaksud hidup bersamanya di Konoha setelah perang ninja keempat usai, namun para Daimyo tidak mempercayaiku. Mereka dan kebanyakan shinobi lainnya termaksud banyak orang Konoha, berpendapat bahwa klan Uchiha sudah terlalu sering membahayakan dunia shinobi, apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Madara dan Obito. Mereka bermaksud menghukumku mati untuk memusnahkan klan Uchiha sekaligus menghukumku atas semua perbuatanku di masa lalu.

Hanya permohonan Naruto, sahabatku yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi sekian kalinya, membuat para Daimyo meringankan hukumanku. Pengasingan tak terbatas, keluar wilayah shinobi, itu adalah hukumanku. Aku diperingati, bahwa jika ada seseorang yang melihatku sedetik di atas tanah shinobi, aku akan dihukum mati. Aku diasingkan tanpa ampun, aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Tsunade memohon kepadaku untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Sakura, takut muridnya akan tidak kuat menerima berita itu. Aku setuju dengannya, aku tidak ingin Sakura ikut denganku, pergi ke dunia luar yang dikenal lebih bahaya dan asing daripada negara shinobi manapun. Sakura lebih baik tinggal di Konoha, dekat dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya...

Namun aku tidak mampu pergi begitu saja tanpa melewatkan satu malam dengan satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Aku ingin membuat Sakura ingat kepadaku, walaupun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, walaupun ia akan menikahi laki-laki lain dan menjadi tua bersamanya. Aku ingin diingat olehnya.

Karena itulah aku mengunjunginya, menembus jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Aku bercinta dengannya, mencoba meninggalkan jejakku di dalam hatinya.

Setiap tahun sekali aku kembali ke Konoha untuk melihat Sakura dan Naruto dari kejauhan. Ada satu hari dimana pertahanan dan pengawasan Konoha dilonggarkan karena setiap hari terakhir bulan Febuari, cakra para shinobi menurun drastis. Aku mampu menyelinap desa tanpa dideteksi. Walaupun harus bertindak hati-hati, aku tidak sabar melihat Sakura. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, aku terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihat Sakura memasuki rumah dengan menggendong dua bayi. Apakah ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain? Secepat itukah ia sudah melupakanku dan berlari ke pelukan pria lain?

Aku tidak ingin melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu Sakura, oleh karena itu aku berbalik dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku melarikan diri lagi. Aku keluar dari Konoha, hanya beristirahat sejenak sebelum aku kembali berlari menuju perbatasan. Namun malamnya ak balik, menyelinap ke kamarnya diam-diam dan mengecup bibirnya. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku merasa ingin mati saja, hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi. Gadis yang kucintai sudah begitu cepat melupakanku, apa artinya berada di dunia jika tidak ada orang yang tahu akan keberadaanmu?

Setahun berlalu dan aku berusaha untuk melawan keinginnanku untuk melihat Sakura lagi. Aku terus mencoba meyakini diriku bahwa dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, dan aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya membodohi diriku untuk mengunjunginya lagi dengan alasan hanya ingin lihat bagaimana keadaanya.

Kali ini aku lebih mudah menyelinap ke desa. Aku menunggu Sakura masuk sendirian ke kamarnya. Aku mendapati jendelanya terbuka, sama seperti malam terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Malam itu ia entah kenapa ingin sekali menyibukkan dirinya.

Sakura terkejut begitu ia mendapatiku disana, ia seperti melihat hantu. Mungkin ia akan berteriak memanggil bantuan, mungkin ia akan memanggil nama suaminya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak cemburu, namun aku tidak mampu menyembunyikan penderitaanku saat melihatnya. Aku disini, aku bisa menyentuhnya, namun ia bukan milikku, bukan hakku untuk melewatkan hidup bersama.

Melewati tahun terakhir sendirian di dalam pengasingan, membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Aku kembali dikuasai kerinduan dan hasrat untuk memilikinya. Aku takut Sakura akan lupa kepadaku, aku tidak ingin dilupakan olehnya. Jika aku dilupakan olehnya, maka keberadaanku di dunia ini benar-benar sudah tidak berarti.

Sakura mencoba menolakku, namun aku mencoba memperlihatkan rasa cintaku dengan menatap kedua matanya. Aku telah dikuasai jurus Tsunade, jurus sama yang Danzo pakai terhadap lidah Sai untuk memastikan Sai tidak membocorkan rahasia Danzo satupun. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura berubah pikiran, oleh karena itu aku tidak mampu mengutarakan rasa cintaku. Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan keinginan egoisku untuk memiliki malam ini.

Sebelum pergi aku mengintip ke dalam kamar kedua putranya untuk melihat mereka. Aku tahu mereka anak orang lain, namun aku merasakan kasih sayang terhadap mereka. Saat melihat mereka tertidur lelap dengan lucunya, aku merasa iri sekali terhadap siapa saja yang menjadi ayah mereka. Mereka begitu imut, dan aku bisa merasakan cakra hebat dari keduanya bahkan di usia dini begini. Aku hendak pergi, tiba-tiba aku melihat bingkai foto yang berada di dekat mereka. Foto tim tujuh terakhir yang kami potret. Foto dimana Sai tampak. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan berbalik. Betapa aku sungguh benci lelaki itu. Namun ia adalah ayah si kembar dan suami Sakura, aku harus berterima kasih ia sudah mau menjaga mereka. Aku beruntung dia tidak ada di rumah malam ini, ia sepertinya sedang menjalankan misi. Seandainya aku suaminya Sakura aku tidak akan meninggalkan istri dan anakku begitu lama. Seandainya...

Kulewati tahun berikutnya sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi Sakura lagi. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga bahagianya bersama Sai. Hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan, hal itulah yang masih aku izinkan diriku. Aku juga melihat Naruto dari kejauhan, ia sudah menjadi shinobi terkenal yang dibanggakan, berteman dengan siapa saja ia bertemu. Aku bangga kepadanya dan aku tidak mampu tidak merasa sombong sedikit karena sepertinya sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya yang terpenting.

Aku hendak ingin melihat keadaan Sakura saat aku tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku. Aku mampu menghindari serangannya, kemudian aku dikepung sekitar dua puluh shinobi lainnya. Semuanya adalah anggota Anbu elit, orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku tahu riwayatku sudah tamat, seluruh dunia shinobi akan mengejar dan tidak akan berhenti sampai aku dihukum mati. Aku tidak akan melihat Sakura dan anak-anaknya yang lucu lagi...

Salah satu di antara mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh melawan karena melawan adalah hal percuma, mereka ditugaskan untuk menangkapku untuk dihukum mati atau membunuhku jika aku berontak. Anbu itu berkata mereka tidak akan membiarkan aku bertemu Sakura dan anak-anakku.

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa dan dunia terasa seolah berhenti. Anak-anakku...? Ia berkata anak-anak Sakura adalah anak-anakku...

Dipenuhi keinginan untuk bertemu mereka sebelum ajal menjemput, aku langsung memunculkan Susanoo. Aku berlari menembus pertahanan mereka, menuju rumah Sakura. Para penduduk desa Konoha berlari menjauh dariku saat aku mencari Sakura seperti orang gila. Aku terus berteriak memanggil namanya saat dikejar para Anbu. Aku mencoba menemukan warna cakra Sakura dengan Sharinganku. Akhirnya aku menemukannya di atas gedung Hokage. Secepat kilat aku melompat ke arah itu. Aku meloncat dan mendarat, tepat di depan Hokage yang terlihat siap bertarung denganku. Aku mendapati Sakura terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di belakangnya.

"Sakura!"

Aku mencoba membangunankannya, namun sia-sia. Sepertinya Tsunade telah membiusnya untuk memastikan ia tidak mengetahui kedatanganku. Tsunade meminta maaf kepadaku karena harus bertindak sejauh ini, namun ia bertindak untuk kebaikan desa dan Sakura. Ia memberitahu kalau Sakura sudah membangun sebuah kehidupan dengan anak-anaknya tanpa aku, ia memohon kepadaku untuk tidak merusaknya dengan memperlihatkan diriku di depannya, namun aku menolak. Aku mencintai Sakura, aku mencintai semua anak-anakku, bahkan saat aku berpikir mereka adalah anak orang lain. Aku berhak bertemu dengan mereka karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku bertarung dengan Tsunade beberapa anggota Anbu. Aku bersikeras, melawannya dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku miliki, mencoba menghindari serangan maut Tsunade sementara aku membalas serangan para anggota Anbu. Tiba-tiba mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang berlari di belakangku. Salah seorang putraku berlari ke arah Sakura sementara saudaranya yang lain mengejarnya. Aku dihantam rasa sayang dan rindu yang mendalam, aku menghilangkan Susanoo agar aku memeluk kedua anakku. Kedua mata hitam mereka terbuka lebar-lebar saat aku memeluk mereka. Kemudian aku mendengar tangisan mereka. Punggungku bagai terbakar rasa sakit, nampaknya seorang Anbu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menusukku dengan katananya. Tsunade langsung berteriak marah kepada bawahannya karena telah menyerangku tepat di depan mata dua anak kecil, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah hampir mencapai tujuan terakhirku.

Aku membelai dan mengelus kepala si kembar, lalu aku merangkak ke arah Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya kali ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya namun aku hanya ingin meninggalkan jejakku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku mencium bibirnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa diduga, Sakura pelan-pelan membuka kedua matanya. Matanya terbelalak saat pandangannya bertemu pandanganku. Ia menangis dan seketika memelukku kuat-kuat. Melihat luka di punggungku ia langsung menyembuhkannya. Aku tidak melepaskannya, aku hanya ingin mati di dalam pelukkanya. Aku tahu sekuat apapun ia menyembuhkan, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa lolos dari sini. Jika Tsunade bermurah hati, aku mungkin bisa mati di dalam pelukan Sakura dan aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Sakura terus berlinang air mata sambil memanggil namaku. Ia terus-menerus memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Ia mengucapkan cinta berulang-ulang, betapa aku ingin membalas cintanya. Mengutarakan perasaanku sebelum aku mati.

Naruto muncul entah darimana dan ia mendarat di depan kami. Ia berkata kepada Tsunade, bahwa jika dunia ini ingin membunuh Sasuke, mereka harus membunuhnya juga. Sakura langsung memohon kepada Tsunade bahwa jika anak-anaknya sudah besar, ia pun ingin dihukum mati untuk ikut Sasuke.

Sang Hokage terdiam sesaat. Beberapa anggota Anbu berbisik kepadanya, memohon untuk tidak ragu memusnahkan anggota Uchiha berdarah murni demi keselamatan dunia shinobi. Tsunade menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, membuat lantainya runtuh. Para anggota Anbu langsung mundur.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosong ini. Sasuke Uchiha adalah shinobi desa Konoha, dan aku sebagai Hokage paling berhak untuk memberikan hukuman yang ia pantas dapatkan!"

Tsunade melangkah maju, ia terlihat serius namun ada suatu kehangatan dan rasa iba dari kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum semangat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Aku punya sebuah hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian..."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage keenam, tersenyum membaca laporan Kakashi yang telah kembali dari misinya.

"Desa Kagegakure dengan senang hati menerima tawaran kerja sama dengan Konoha. Desa itu sungguh indah, penuh ladang yang subur, hutan-hutan kecil dan banyak mata air panas. Mereka sedang membagun banyak onsen untuk jadi pusat pariwisata. Ah dan aku dengar mereka juga jual ramen dan dango. Aku yakin Hokage-sama akan suka berkunjung kesana."

Naruto nyengir saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi, ia berbalik penuh semangat.

"Kirim undangan rapat untuk memperkenalkan Tsukikage dengan para Kage lainnya. Aku yakin Gaara akan senang menghadirinya."

Kakashi membungkuk sopan, lalu meninggalkan kantor dengan wajah bahagia.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Lalu sang pangeran Uchiha mengecup sang putri Sakura. Sang putri terbangun dan bersama mereka menuju negara sang pangeran di Kagegakure, ke istana Tsuki. Bersama mereka hidup bahagia sampai akhir waktunya!" seorang anak berambut hitam bercerita penuh semangat kepada anak-anak yang memiliki rambut warna sama dengannya.

"Lalu... seekor ular raksasa bernama Orochimaru datang dan berkata, serahkan anak-anakmu untuk jadi makananku!"

"Satachi! Sudah kubilang jangan memotong di tengah aku sedang bercerita!"

"Maaf Ita-niisan," Satachi menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itasuke mengeluarkan kunai-nya dan berkata dengan suara dramatis. "Sang pangeran Uchiha menantang ular raksasa itu. Ayo bertarung denganku!" ia tertawa terkekeh saat adik kembarnya, Satachi mengeluarkan kunainya, dan bersama mereka adu kunai bagai adu perang.

Tiba-tiba mereka seseorang dengan pakaian tradisional, dengan simbol Uchiha di punggungnya menghampiri kelompok anak kecil itu. Ia mengangkat mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua ajarkan ke adik-adik kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya memperlihatkan bagaiamana menjadi pangeran berani seperti Tou-san!"

Sasuke tertawa dan mengecup pipi setiap anaknya sebelum ia berjalan melewati istana miliknya, memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut pink panjang sampai ke pinggulnya, memakai kimono, sedang tertidur lelap di atas kursi ayunnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan ia mengecup bibir wanita itu. Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, dan wanita itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku pulang, Sakura" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus perut istrinya yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke," jawab Sakura penuh rasa cinta.

Pasangan itu kembali berciuman di depan jendela terbuka, saat angin memainkan korden-korden putihnya, terkadang memperlihatkan desa kecil yang sedang dibangun di luar.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sambil memeluk istrinya. Ia seorang Kage, ia hidup bersama Sakura dan bersama-sama mereka membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Apalagi yang ia butuhkan?

_Tamat_

* * *

Oh... mi... gosh. Saya nggak percaya saya berhasil membuat one shot sepanjang ini! Saya sungguh bahagia Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat akhir yang bahagia disini, sebenarnya saya bermaksud membiarkan Sasuke mati di pelukan Sakura, namun Tsunade meninju kepalaku dan berkata bahwa idenya jauh lebih bagus. Untung aku mendengar nasehatnya, aku lumayan suka desa itu!

Oh ya sekedar informasi tambahan tentang latar belakang fanfic ini. Jadi Sasuke dan Naruto menyelesaikan perang ninja keempat, mereka pulang bersama-sama namun karena perbuatan Madara, Obito dan klan Uchiha yang lainnya, Sasuke direncanakan untuk dihukum mati untuk memastikan hal seperti perang ninja keempat tidak terulang. Kejam, saya tahu, tapi setelah membaca tentang sejarah Konoha dan latar belakang Obito, saya merasa Sasuke tidak akan dibiarkan hidup di Konoha begitu saja, walaupun dia berjasa karena sudah membantu. Saya berharap Kishi bisa memberikan Sasuke akhir yang bahagia karena sungguh, orang keras kepala itu pantas mendapat akhir yang bahagia. T_T

Sisanya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke melewati tahun-tahun di pengasingan tanpa tahu bahwa ia seorang ayah. Maafkan saya Sai, saya terus menjadikanmu sasaran cemburu salah paham Sasuke. (Bagi yang sudah baca "Teruskanlah" akan tahu maksud saya.)

Alasan Tsunade dan para anggota Anbu tahu kedatangan Sasuke, itu adalah karena mereka menduga ia datang mengunjungi Sakura sekali setahun setelah menghamilinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Selama berada di pengasingan, Sasuke dikusai jurus yang mirip juinjutsu milik Danzo, agar Sasuke tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura meninggalkan Konoha bersamanya. Tsunade melakukan itu karena dunia di luar shinobi belum dijelajahi, terlalu asing dan penuh hewan buas.

Tapi alhasil, Sasuke dan Sakura dapat kembali bersatu. Mereka berdua diasingkan oleh Tsunade ke tempat di antara negara angin dan tanah. Sasuke dan Sakura, bersama-sama mereka mencari daerah cocok untuk dijadikan desa. Setelah menemukan daerah yang berhasil mereka bebaskan dari hewan buas dan perampok, mereka membangun desanya, bersama orang-orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal atau hanya ingin jauh dari negara asal mereka. Sasuke menerima siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuan, terutama anak-anak yatim-piatu yang kehilangan orang tua mereka di perang ninja keempat. Dengan cepat desanya bangun dan Sasuke menjadi Tsukikage. Kenapa Kagegakure dan Tsukikage? Kage artinya bayangan, dan itulah tugas desa milik Sasuke. Menjadi bayangan yang menjaga fondasi pertama negara-negara shinobi dari serangan yang berasal dari arah barat. Bagai Sasuke yang mengawasi Sakura dari kejauhan semasa hidupnya di Konoha, bagai Itachi yang menjaga Sasuke semasa ia masih hidup. Menurutku itulah yang melambangkan kegelapan yang menyelimuti sejarah gelap klan Uchiha. Tsuki berasal dari Akatsuki untuk mengenang hidup Itachi dan Pein yang berperan penting dalam sejarah shinobi. Bagai bulan yang mengawasi di balik bayang-bayang awan.

Sasuke ingin mengenang klan Uchiha-nya, oleh karena itu ia membangun istana Tsuki, tempatnya mirip mansion Uchiha, hanya dengan bagunan lebih besar dan taman-taman luas. Aku membayangkan desa Kagegakure seperti desa khas tradisional Jepang, semua orang memakai pakaian kuno Jepang dan hidup seperti Jepang. Seperti di film "The Last Samurai".

Sasuke tahu Naruto menyukai ramen oleh karena itu ia berusaha mencari orang yang bisa membuat ramen enak. Oh ya, Sasuke dan Sakura dianugerahi banyak anak, kalian tentukan sendiri sesuai keinginan kalian berapa anak mereka punya. Yang jelas Sasuke berhasil membangun klan Uchiha! Hehe...

Ada disclaimer yang harus saya tulis disini karena kalau dicantumkan di atas, maka itu akan jadi spoiler. Jadi nama desa Kagegakure dan gelar Tsukikage adalah ide saya sendiri dan tidak boleh digunakan orang lain dengan latar belakang dan tokoh yang berbeda. Tetap ingin memakainya, bertanyalah pada saya, saya akan mempertimbangkannya.

Oke deh, sekian dulu tentang Kagegakure. Semoga kalian menyukainya, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis! Review dan favorit kalau kalian berkenan, hehe. Terima kasih kepada Banjir TomatCeri yang menulis pm suatu kepada saya, menawarkan untuk ikut kontes S-Savers ini. Belum lima menit setelah membaca pesannya, saya sudah mendapat ide fanfic ini. Silahkan kalian menyebarluaskan event ini ke teman-teman kalian yang juga merupakan fans SasuSaku. :D

Saya tidak bisa untuk tidak menulis omake pendek ini. Selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa!

* * *

**Omake spesial pendek: Nama Panggilan Baru Sasuke**

"Terima kasih para Kage sekalian sudah datang dari jauh untuk berpartisipasi dalam rapat hari ini, mari aku panggil kalian untuk melihat apa semua sudah hadir."

Suara dengusan kesal dan keluhan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru.

"Ah-ah, jangan mengeluh, ini penting."

"Kita 'kan cuma berenam..."

"Jangan mengeluh kawan, walau kita hanya berenam. Hari datang berganti, kita tidak mampu menanti, saat-saat seperti ini, kita harus patuh dan sadar diri!"

"Bagus sekali Bee! Eh maksudku- ehem," suara batuk-batuk terdengar. "Raikage nampaknya ada disini. Tsuchikage?"

"Hadir..."

"Kazekage?!"

"Aku disini Naruto... bisakah kita mulai rapatnya?"

"Sebentar lagi Gaara. Mizukage?"

"Hadir Naruto-kun," perkataan itu diikuti sebuah kedipan mata.

"Eh hehe... senang melihatmu hari ini Terumi-sama," batuk-batuk gugup. "Oke deh... Hokage? Oh ya itu aku, hehe. Hm tinggal satu orang lagi. Oke. Kagekage?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku itu Naruto."

"Tapi nama itu cocok denganmu. Nama desamu 'kan Kagegakure, kenapa kamu nggak bergelar Kagekage saja?"

"Kedengarannya aneh, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Apa Sakura sudah tahu nama itu, aku berharap dia tahu."

"Naruto..."

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat ini. Selamat datang ke dalam club kage kita, Kagekage!"

"Oke, itu tadi kesempatanmu yang terakhir, rasakan ini. Chidori!"

"Ap- tunggu Sasuke! Ingat kerja sama dan perdamaian antar desa! Kalau kamu membunuhku, perang kelima akan terjadi! Waaaaaahhhh!"

"Kutunjukkan apa yang aku pikirkan tentang tawaran perdamaianmu, Hokage bodoh!"

"Anu... rapatnya...?"


End file.
